“E-books” are a form of an electronic publication that can be viewed on computing devices with suitable functionality. Mufti-function devices, such as cellular-telephony or messaging devices, can utilize specialized applications (E.g., e-reader application) to view e-books. Still further, some devices (sometimes labeled as “e-readers”) can be centric towards content viewing, and e-book viewing in particular.